


Finally

by starfirenighthood



Series: Ficlets [28]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Can be stand alone, Cuties, Ficlet, Fluff, Jason has a lot of feelings, Love Confessions, M/M, Sequel to picnic, Sexuality, childhood crushes, super mushy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 05:01:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30033450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starfirenighthood/pseuds/starfirenighthood
Summary: Sequel to picnic. Jason couldn’t stop reminiscing about the past, and after all this time he finally decided it was time to confess what he had known all along; he was in love with Dick.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Series: Ficlets [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/867330
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	Finally

**Author's Note:**

> I was rereading my ficlets and I love picnic, so I decided to write a sequel to try my hand at writing again since it’s been such a long time. Enjoy! ;)

It had been a rough couple of years to say the least for Jason. Dying and then coming back to life a little crazy, trying to figure out who he was with all this pain and the missing years of his life; everything was just so- complicated.   


He was trying to be better, to do better by himself and others. His motives for doing so fluctuated, but at the center of it all he knew he was doing it all mainly for one person, Dick. No matter what his predecessor had never given up on him, and it made Jason’s heart flutter to think about.   


In fact, he found himself thinking only about him lately. 

Random moments from his past came back to him, reminding him of a simpler time. For some reason he remembers a certain day from a very long time ago, when they had been kids out by the old lake by the manor. Dick had made him realize something back then, that he still had yet to fully accept himself. Which is why Jason found himself back there, sitting in the grass by the water in the sun.   


He was waiting for a certain someone, looking out over the calm water and just taking a moment to enjoy the breeze ruffling up his hair. As if on cue a quiet “Jay?” grabbed his attention. 

Turning around, Jason smiled and waved Dick over. “Come sit with me.”   


Dick did just that, a small smile on his lips but an unspoken question in his eyes. They sat in silence for a couple minutes, before Jason cleared his throat and looked over at the other man. “I’ve been reminiscing a lot lately. Maybe I’ve gotten sentimental in my old age.” 

Dick snorted, elbowing him gently “You’re only 23, and if you’re old then what does that make me?” 

“Ancient” Jason teased, giggling when Dick stuck out his tongue, “but I’ve been thinking a lot, and I- do you remember coming out here? You dragged me out here for, I don’t know, ‘bonding’ or something you made up.” 

The older man nodded, head tilting to the side as he considered Jason. “Yeah, it was something like that.” 

“Well- do you remember what we had talked about?” 

Dick’s expression melted into something softer, his eyes sparkling as he mused “You mean when this fifteen year old punk kid refused to do anything and then used the word ‘fag’? I knew you didn’t mean it though. I still remember the look on your face when I told you I was bi” Jason flushed bright red, and Dick winked at him cheekily, “if you ask me, I think that punk kid was overcompensating for something. It was really cute.” 

Jason’s stomach filled with butterflies, not sure how he was going to have the courage to say this next part. “Maybe he was, and I said I was sorry.” 

“I know” Dick smiled, in that beautiful way he always did, “why’d you bring me out here?” 

Jason’s nerves spiked, guess he couldn’t delay the inevitable and if he didn’t cease this opportunity now he’d never forgive himself. “Well you see, I’ve been thinking lately about who I am and what I want. Ya know, real adult shit.” 

“Uh huh, and-?” 

“And, well- I thought maybe I would try and resolve what I never had the chance to say, then and up until now.” 

“And what’s that?” Dick smiled, waiting expectantly. 

Jason picked at some grass nervously, shrugging a shoulder “Well I mean, you pretty much know already but I’ve never really said it, you know? But I’m bisexual.” 

Dick grinned, wrapping Jason up in a hug “I’m so proud of you for saying it, Little Wing. It only gets easier from here and-“ 

“I’m not done, Dick” Jason sighed, fidgeting to himself. God was he really about to do this? 

“Oh, I’m sorry please continue” Dick smiled, waving him on. 

With one last deep breath, Jason looked into those baby blues and finally admitted something he had known all along, just never wanted to admit. “I- I think I’m in love with you, Dick.”   


The older man was watching him intently, and Jason found himself blushing. “Like for example that day we were talking about? I think it was one of, if not the first time I thought you were just, pretty. We’d hang out sometimes and I just, I guess I never stopped thinking about how pretty you were, or are. Even now” Jason sighed, taking in all of Dick’s face with a pause, “You’re so kind and annoyingly persistent in your quest to never give up on me, and I don’t know what I would do without you. I don’t ever want to live without you.”   


Jason let out a shaky breath, not realizing he had been holding it in this whole time. They sat in silence for a beat, before Dick’s expression melted into a soft smile and he reached forward, cupping Jason’s jaw. “Little wing” he sighed, his eyes crinkling in that way Jason loved as he placed his hand over Dick’s and leaned into his touch, “I don’t want to be rude but, I kind of always knew. You were so cute- watching me all the time, following me around, even when you tried to make it seem like you didn’t care. When I found out you were gone I-“ Dick choked up for a second, taking a deep breath as Jason watched him intently, “When you died, it’s like a part of me died too. I didn’t fully realize how much you meant to me until you were gone, and when you came back nothing was going to stop me from helping you. You needed me, even if you didn’t want to, and a selfish part of me wanted you back for myself. No one has been through what you have, Jay, and despite it all you’re still here. I just want you to know that I’m so proud of you-“ 

Those blue eyes were brimming with so much emotion that it could make Jason’s head swim. Then Dick was leaning forward into his space, other hand settling on the nape of his neck as he pressed a small kiss to his lips. “-and I love you too, Jay” he whispered, and Jason’s gut swooped at his soft smile. 

Jason clutched at him, afraid he was just dreaming or imagining this, but Dick’s lips burning into his skin was proof that this was real. He was really kissing Dick Grayson, who reciprocated his love. Jason never would have imagined this, the two of them lying back in the grass smiling at each other. The way Dick twirled his hair, the sun making his pretty face almost painfully beautiful to look at. Jason couldn’t be happier in that moment as Dick dragged him in for a kiss, and another after that. Finally. 

**Author's Note:**

> IF YOU WANT TO GIVE ME A PROMPT READ RULES BELOW:
> 
> I will be posting all my ficlets in the same series, they will be any rating, from various ships, and I’m aiming to keep them all under a thousand words. I’m accepting prompts from anyone. It can be as innocent or as dirty as you want, just a word or just a sentence, an AU, or a scenario, anything really for any of the following ships; Jaydick (Jason ToddxDick Grayson), Raestar (RavenxStarfire), Danti (DarkiplierxAntisepticeye), Stucky (Steve RogersxBucky Barnes), and now Robstar (RobinxStarfire). If you send me one for a ship not on the list you have a small chance of me accepting it or simply just using the prompt for one of the ships listed above. If you do wish to leave a prompt write the ship you want with it in the comments below and we’ll see if I write it! I write these when I’m bored and for inspiration so any prompt you give me is a big help. Thanks!
> 
> If you liked this don’t forget to leave kudos or leave a comment. Please and thank you ;)


End file.
